Brendan Foley
Brendan Foley, sometimes known as The Black Whisper, is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by LHudson. A famed assassin and turncoat of the Black Cries, Foley specialises in assassination contracts and prides himself in following a strict code that ensures the job is done clean, and with no collateral damage. Biography Before Sons of Crimson Foley was a subject to mountainous amount of experimentation to the point that his memory is fairly limited, but they date the furthest back when he was 15. After several scientists were assassinated as part of contract, Foley stowed away in the truck after escaping the facility. He arrives at the headquarters and his age, his background, and lack of memory made him a good student. He mastered the art of his weapons quickly and was given the equipment of the Black Cries, and started going on missions. After his 275th kill, he was sent with his mentor to take on another contract, but the mentor got zealous and as a result, several onlookers die, including children. Disgusted by this betrayal of the code, he stole the Black Cries exo-suit, weapons, and disappeared without a trace. Since then, he has taken on contracts for 12 years within many cities in North America, including Heartania, San Cenestra, Waterway City, and Scarlet City. After a bad move, he was caught and sent to prison, left inside a hole. The Ambroke Contract Two years into his sentence, and Foley gets a phone call from Salvatore Ragno, wanting to hire his services in exchange for freedom. Jumping at the opportunity to finally get out of prison, he accepted the contract and offered discount. Retrieving his exoskeleton suit and a prison officer's motorbike, he made his way to the Hunter's Pit, a bar for assassins run by Declan Hunt. Describing the situation and the contract he had been given, Deck gave the recently freed assassin a set of weapons and the information needed to track down the mark. Arriving at the Cherry Tree, the man quickly dispatched the two bouncers in silent fashion, and made small talk with the woman at the bar, correctly deducing that the woman was being held against her will. Meeting Miss Ambroke, he quickly got to work dispatching her gang of eleven people, before executing her on a call to the emergency services. He opened up the mark's safe and gave the bartender a choice to take the money and leave. With the contract fulfilled, he sent Ragno a bill that included a $25,000 discount, and left to find his next target, the client who betrayed him. Encountering the Sons of Crimson After punishing the client who betrayed him, Foley is notified by Deck about an open contract for a bunch of thugs in a downtown warehouse. With the pay likely being enough to only cover ammunition costs, but with the opportunity to polish his skills, he accepts the contract and makes his way to the downtown based warehouse, completely unaware that it is housing a person of interest for the Sons of Crimson. Appearance Brendan is fairly lean thanks to his time inside a hole, but is otherwise unremarkable in appearance. He has a fair stubble, three bullet marks on his left breast, and a tattoo of his favourite cartoon character on his right arm. Hair is white and short, eyes are blue, and stands at around 6’3. Teeth are slightly yellow due to his time smoking. During his conversation with Ragno, he commented that his time in prison has made him, "whiter than fucking Casper!" Personality Despite his discipline, his kill count, and the prison sentence and conditions, he is actually a fun loving and very sociable man. His attitude is professional but mainly causal, with one of his clients once describing him as “an utter sweetie”. He has a taste in high art and music, and is more than happy to indulge in minor vices. He does, however, hold his code close to him due to mistakes his mentor made. As such, he cancels contracts if the client presses him for the kill if it meant civilian casualties, and punishes backstabbers should they turn on him. The Code During his time in the Black Cries, he followed the strict code that the rest of the organisation was based around. The code was: * The Black Cries only take the lives of the marked. * The client and service provider don't hamper the other for the duration of the contract. * Children in any state of development cannot be marked or collateral damage, no exceptions. * Those who attack the Black Cries or break the terms of the agreement agree to the consequences. When Foley separated from the Black Cries, he has added to the code that he follows strictly, including: * The client acknowledges that the mark can buy-out the contract should they offer more than the proposed. * Attempts to hamper the service provider will have the client marked by the Black Hand. * Attempts to kill the service provider will have the client marked for death.